SpiderPitufo y VenomPitufo
by Nikobellicxd
Summary: Trata de Que spiderman y venom van a el mundo pitufo en la aldea perdida y ellos trataran de una vez derrotar a el doctor y los demas claro haciendo el bien en el extraño bosque
1. Chapter 1

EL SPIDERMAN NEGRO Y EL ROJO EN EL BOSQUE DE PITUFOS XD Gueno yo soy nuevo en esto esta historia la creo mi primo yo solo la subo xd y como es fan de estas caricaturas le hice su favor así que la disfrutan yo no la él leido pero algun dia lo hare adios ire a jugar bolos con roman como siempre: v CHAO.

pd: esto es en la valle perdido y el veneno este y el spiderman hijo del espectacular spiderman pero veneno mi primo lo hizo bueno xd alturas spiderman parker 1.70 el adolescente no adulto veneno 2.25 eddie brock sin el simbionte 1.80 los pitufos 5o cm o 40 cm gargamel 1.60 con la joroba xd gwen 1.67 tia mey 1.62 harry 1.70

edades peter parker 17 o 16 eddie brock 19 tia mey 60 creo gwen 16 o 17 harry 16 o 18 CAPITULO 1 Spiderpitufo Venomtufo lol

Despues de Pelear Con veneno Venom desidio dejar de odiar a Peter Despues de ver que Peter Aun la muerte hermano y Lo queria Ayudar Venom Fue aliado de Peter Claro que Venom Le hacia como Hermano mayor (claro amigo porque solo se dice hermanos de mentiras xd ) Pos tros y eso bromeando La tía Mey se había recuperado de tu ataque al corazón y Gwen (NO ME ACUERDO SI SE HACEN NOVIOS O SEGUIAN SIENDO AMIGOS POR QUE DISNEY LA CANCELo) Era la mejor amiga de parker Harry seguía después triste por la muerte de su padre el duende verde igual peter lo animaba con gwen.

spiderman: bueno ya que veneno Dejo de Ser celoso y yo dejo de Odiar estoy muy feliz y tengo un Gran aliado

Venom: Uy si soy Tu gran Alidado soy mas gigante que tu y eso lo aclara todo

Spiderman: lo que tu digas hermano

Veneno: y como ya acabastes con el doctor pulpo y los demas ahora que haremos

Spiderman: no se Vigilar la ciudad Creo?  
Venom: No me pagan lo suficiente para Eso

Spiderman: No te pagan :v

Venom: Peor

spiderman: mi sentido aracnido me adiverte de algo

Venom: No me digas

luego Spiderman y Venom esquivan un golpe de metal era el doctor pulpo

Spiderman: o que aun siges molestando

Venom: te pareces a mi suegra:v

Doctor octopus: les callare la boca de una vez y los mandare a otro lugar asi yo y los demas podremos gobiernan new york

Spiderman: Te pareces a un presidente pero un poco gordo y de muchos brasos Doctor pulpo: A Por favor ya cierra la boca doctor octopus abre un portal con sus brasos metalicos (no tiene logica por que mi primo no sabe mucho de spiderman)

doctor: Adios Arañitas

Spiderman: no lo creo spiderman lansa telarañas a los ojos del doctor y Venom trata de que el portal no habra (el portal lo habre como en la pelicula de Spiderman 2 pero aqui te lleva a otra dimension) Doctor E trata de pegar a el rojo pero en una de esas Spiderman se Tropieza con Venom y los dos Caen al portal Veneno: Diablos rojo eres un grandísimo Estupidooooooooooo doctor: mision cumplida ahora sere el jefe de nueva york jajajaja xd

los dos aterrizan en un bosque

Venom: si me quitara el simbionte no habia sobrevivido

spiderman: Lel donde estamos?  
Venom: nunca lo sabremos okno

Spiderman: o no seas payaso

Venom: y tu no seas Retrasado

spiderman: podre ser estupido pero no tonto

Venom: lol creo que estamos en un bosque

Spiderman: falta que sea de Los cuentos de Adas

Veneno: nunca digas nunca Spiderman: nunca dije eso, luego los dos se levantan y tratan de averiguar donde estan esta historia continuara dijo el narrador equisde

bueno ese el primer capitulo es un crossover muy loco pero esta bien adios amigos y no soy de esos fanfic de los cochinos y esas cosas soy un chico normal y ya.


	2. Chapter 2

MUY buenas atodos Aki Niko777 okno jajaja xd otro capitulo de la historia de mi primo y se emociono y me debe una soda xd

capitulo 2: LAS ARA AS Y LOS DUENDES AZULES

spiderman y venom canimaban por el bosque

Venom:ay que aburrido solo caminamos en medio del bosque

spiderman:ay al menos quemas calorias Venom

Venom:si creo que tienes razon pero ni si quiera estoy gordo

spiderman:bueno haces piernas o espera no tienes

Venom:jaja muy chistoso

mientras tanto en la pitufialdea omg XD

papa pitufo:bueno despues de vencer a gargamel y aliarnos con las pitufas del valle perdido estamos muy alegres de estar bien

pitufina: eso me pitufea muy feliz

gru on:ay que arto estoy de ser feliz

smurfblossom:eso fue divertido y me encanto la parte en donde mandastes a volar a ese viejo feo jajajaja

tormentina:eso fue rudisimo no tanto como yo lo hago pero fue grandioso

papa pitufo:vamos a comer una pitufimoras

todos:siiiiii

devuelta con el rojo y el negro

Venom: me esta dando hambre creo que no puedo mas abuelita eres tu

Spiderman: no exageres solo hemos caminado 10 minutos

Venom:para mi fueron 10 a os

Spiderman:buscemos un refugio o algo para intentar comer algo y dormir

derrepente ellos vieron un conejo

spiderman:A mira un conejito que bonito dejame saco mi camara

Venom:como diablos tienes eso

Spiderman:recuerda soy peter el fotografo

Venom:a si bueno tomale una foto y nos vamos a buscar refugio

spiderman le tomo una foto pero el conejo abrio los ojos como de sorpendido como eso o-o xd y el conejo se callo asi como el muerto

Venom:ay mira se hace el muertito

spiderman:hay venom si se murio en serio :,V

Venom:emmm tu tuvistes la culpa por que le tomas una foto si sabes que esos animales no aguantan ni una cachetada

spiderman:pero fue sin querer queriendo aparte mejor vamonos ojala no venga otro animal

Venom:cierto oye largate animal rojo

spiderman:oyeee

luego el conejo se levanto y se fue saltando como si nada

spiderman:WOW ostia tio chaval que demonios paso si se hacia el muertito

Venom:te lo dije pero creo que ese conejo se ve raro no es como los demas

Spiderman:si noto que era un poco mas grande que los demas como 10 cm mas altos y ojos saltones

Venom:si que raro no crees bueno mejor buscemos un lugar en donde refugiarnos

los dos heroes iban caminando en el bosque cuando se encontraron un arbusto de vallas

spiderman:o mira ballas vamos a comerlas

luego ellos se las comieron pero luego vieron una ave grande en el cielo

Venom:debemos seguirla? tal vez valla a algun lado y consigamos ayuda

spiderman:tienes razon

los dos intentaron lansar telara as pero no puedieron por que como es una caricatura sin poderes y ellos estan en un mundo de pitufos sin humanos sobrenaturales

Spiderman:o si es un mundo de caricaturas humanos sin poderes

spiderman:el ultimo en llegar es una ara a aplastada jajaja entiendes entiendes

Venom:sisi vamos a correr yo corro mas que tu juas juas juas

luego los dos aracnidos corrieron para seguir a la extra a ave

en el castillo del pelon

GARGAMEL:maldicion esos piutfos como los odio quiero venganza esa pitufina pagara por lo que me hizo

asriel:miau miau xd

gargamel:o tu tuvistes la culpa gato tonto no me distes mas energia para mi y por eso ganaron esos suspiritos asules

azriel:o miauuu

gargamL:callate no te quejes si pudiera ir otra vez pero como que yo tuviera algo para protegerme de ellos

azriel:miau miau miau miau

gargamel:a no interumpas azriel o ya se puedo ponerme un escudo anti pitufos con magia o hacerme pasar poruno ellos que genio soy

azriel:miau :(

gargamel:pero tendre que buscar un libro muy poderoso para eso tal vez si valtazar me preste uno pero esta muy muy lejos de aki

luego llega la ave de gargamel

gargamel:o hola monty te pido un gran favor quiero que me consigas el libro mas poderosos de valtazar se llama magia suprema toma esta carta de parti de mi

gargamel le da la carta a monty

gargamel:vuela vuela ave de rapi a hacia el castillo de valtazar nono espera es hacia el otro lado ave torpe ay esto me gano por tener mascotas tonta

azriel:miau :/

EL ave prendio su vuelo y los dos humanos normales con trajes van en busca de la ave puede que la haigan perdido de vista pero ellos vieron un puente asia el otro lado de exterior donde hay un castillo que pasara despues to be conituned juas juas asi acaba este cap mi primo si que esta loco xd nos vemos en otro capitulo hasta la vista beibi


	3. Chapter 3

PerdOn Por mi ausencia andaba con mi computadora rota y aun pero ando en mi celular y un poco enfermo del estomago pero bueno aki otro cap del fic de mi primo bye.  
Capitulo3:Camino Pitufiraro

Spiderman:mira este puente se ve como esos en donde un paso mal y todo se derumba Venom:Como en la cancion xdddd Spiderman:xD oye pero tu errs mas pesado no sera mejor que yo te carge Venom:bueno si quieres Venon se sube en la espalda. de spiderman y era de esperarse que spiderman sudara y se agachara. como jorobado por el peso de Venom spiderman:deberias dejar de. comer ardillas y cerebros humanos Goloso Venom:Y tu deberias seguir mas rapido siento que el puente se cae los dos llegaron bien y vieron una puerta grande Spiderman:bueno tocas. tu o toco yo Venom:hagamos un papel o tijieras Venom y spiderman:un dos tres piedra papel o tijera Spider Tijera Venom papel Venom:Ouh!  
Spiderman:yahooo yo gane perdedor jajajaja toca tu Venom:bueno lo hare despacito :b Spiderman:encerio viejo esa musica da enfermedad venim toco suave la puerta pero nadie salio pero venom decidio empujar la puerta. y se abrio Venom:wow estaba abierta uy que seguridad xv Spiderman:mejor no hagamos ruido si no quieres que nos escuchen los dos entraron sigilosamente y ay habia un mago calvo con su gato esperando en una ventana gargamel:crees que valtazar me de ese libro para completar mi mal y definitivo plan. para atrapar a esos azules azriel:mia mia miau gargamel:gracias azriel sabia que podia contar contigo Le dire spider a peter para no decir todo su nombre y a venom vm por lo mismo Vm:Oye quien es el calvito y el gato ese se ven malos spider:no tengo idea pero mejor guardemos silencio. y sigamos escuchando Gargamel:Monty llegastes siii valtazar si me quiere llega monty y le da el libro Gargamel:al fin ganare y me desare de esos feos azules luego gargamel saca una bueno no se como se llama una caldera o eso que siempre pone para sus pociones y eso. derepente Gargamel abre el libro y ve que la escritura es cursiva pero puede entenderla y empieza a ver la receta para hacer su posion aqui era la musna receta de hogata la gorda vieja esa que hizo para ser pitufo pero aqui la podia beber o derramar a alguien pero la posima haria efecto en 2 dias y duraria ciertos dias o semanas antes de que vuelva a su estado normal y pos no despues de poner los ingredientes de la posima que yo no se que era por eso vean el capitulo ese solo pongan los pitufos hogata pitufi falso y veran salio una luz azul Gargamel:alfin ganareeee gargamel toma una diminuta porcion de la formula para el pero en eso vm hace ruido Spider:ayy que hicistes vn:perdon pense que era comida Gargamel:QUIEN ESTA AY :(  
Vm:Emmm el repartidor de pizzas?  
Gargamel:y eso que es se que son ustedes pitufos Spider:pitufique?  
Gargamel:azriel ve y atrapalos luego azriel sigio pero cuando llego vio a vm sentado sonriendo Vm:Gatito :b Azriel:MiAUUUUUUU azriel corrio. hacia gargamel asustado Gargamel:que pasa gato tonto te dan miedo jajajaja torpe gargamel decio atraparlos el mismo spider y venom se fueron a gatas pero spider golpeo la mesa donde gargamel dejo la poquita porsion de la pocima y les callo Vm:Iuuuu pintura azuuuul Spider:changos :(  
Gargamel:Oigan ustedes dos pero pero QUEee gargamel se asusto al ver a spider pero se cago del miedo al ver a venom Vm:Hola viejito ya nos ivamos adios Gargamel:aaaaaaaaaa Los dos corrieron Gargamel:monty atrapalos monty andaba algo asutado por esos dos eran mas grandes que gargamel pero igual los persigio Spider:corre corree Vm:eso intento pero como venom era pesado los dos. calleron pero se sostuvieron spider y vm:aaaaaaaaaaa los dos aterrizaron en unas rocas mientras que monty los seguia persiguiendo Vm:que hacemos podia. comerla pero ya no soy haci de malo spider:calma que no panda el cunico solo debemos perderla de vista Monty:guaaaaaa spider:changos los dos corrieron por las rocas y luego llegaron al suelo verde seguian corriendo Spider:por que no mejor nos escondemos Vm:por que no mejor la comemos Spider:encerio no que no eras malo vm:se me chispo los dos corrian cuando vieron un tronco chiquo para un pitufo no para un humano si los dos saltaron pero venom tropezo.  
spider:ay no minty esta. casi cerca de venom pero venom le dio un golpe y la mando lejos Spider:que hicistes eso fue malo idiota Vm:solo me defendia hijo de de repente esucharon un crujido y volteraon eran unos ojtos azules en un arbusto ellos vieron que eran chikos luego venom dijo vm:hola peque como te va luego el peque salio corriendo spider:esperaaa vm:oops los dos fueron al arbusto y vieron un tacon blanco vm:que demonios de seguro era una chica o algo spider:no lo se hermano pero lo que se es que pronto llegaremos a un lugar mas desconcido aqui acaba este cap asi que adios y intentare subir. mas capitulos de este crossover adios xd y perdon por la ortografia asi es mi cel. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo Capitulo De Este fanfic asi que adios.

Capitulo 4:Arancofobia y pitufifobia

Spiderman y venom iban a dirrecion donde fue la cosa esa aclaro que aqui las pitufas de la aldea perdida ya regresaron a su aldea

Vm:que aburrido seguirla mejor vamos a otro camino

Sm:No te quejes mejor la seguimos a lo mejor alguien nos ayudara a donde sea que balla

seguian caminando cuando a lo lejos vieron una aldea pequeña de puros hongos y eso

Sm:Woow que es ese lugar parece un lugar de duendes

Vm:cierto mejor vamos con cuidado

Sm y vm Caminaban a gatas despacio sin hacee ruido cuando vieron a una cosa azul con sombrero blanco y pantalon blanco

Tontin:Estas pitufifresas seran suficientes

Vm:Y ese duende azul que es

sm:no se silencio

Cuando tontin tropezo y las fresas calleron adelante del arbusto donde estaban vm y sm

Sm:oops Mejor nos movemos

el arbusto era gigante como para cubrir a vm

Tontin:o no mejor las recogo. tontin recogia cuando vio unas piernas azules con rojo corriendo a un arbol

Tontin:que fue eso wooow Le dire a fisgon que vea

tontin fue a donde fisgon en un arbol mas lejos

tontin:fisgon puedes observar a ese arbol

Fisgon:Claro vere que pasa alla

Cuando fisgon se puso sus vinoculares vio a lo lejos una criatura roja y una criatura negra en un arbol tratando de esconderse

Fisgon:wooow tontin dile a papa pitufo que hay criaturas escondidas en ese Arbol

tontin:ok

tontin corrio y tropeso y se topo con Fortachon haciendo sus flexiones

tontin:oye fortachon vamos a decirle a papa pitufo que hay criaturas en un arbol de alla

fortachon:esperame tantito 97 98 99 100 bueno vamoos llama a pitufina y filosofo

tontin fue a ver a filosofo en su casa y toco la puerta

salio filosofo y pitufina

Tontin:Rapido vengan conmigo a ver a papa pitufo es una emergencia

Filosofo:Ay tontin tu exageras todo apenas estaba provando mi invento de un telepituf con pitufina

Pitufina:en otro momento filosfo vamos

los 3 fueron a casa de papa y ya llegando estaba fortachon con papa pitufo

papa pitufo:que sucede mis pitufitos

Todos empezaron hablar a la vez como en la pelicula xd

Papa Pitufo:uno a la vez uno a la vez aaaagh

Papa pitufo silbo y todos se callaron

Tontin:Fisgon Vio una criaturas en un arbol

Fortachon:y me interrumpio haciendo mis pesas xD

Filosfo:encerio viejo

Papa:y como eran eran exactamente

Tontin:pues solo dijo que una era roja y flaca y la otra era negra y grande y ya

Pitufina:espera Dijistes roja y negra

Tontin:si por?

Pitufina:emm uuh uhh no no por po por na na nada jejeje

Papa:Pitufina no tendras que ver con esas criaturas :/

Filosfo:En conclusion creo que esas criaturas son peligrosas y pitufina las conoces.

Pitufina:claro que nooo

Fortachon:Pitufina por favor di la verdad no pasara nada te comprenderemos

Pitufina:bien les dire yo estaba buscando unas pitufifresas mas lejos de la aldea pero derepente esuche unos sonidos

*Flashback*

Sp:idiota eso fue malo

Vm:oye callate que Podia hacer que me picotiara

Pitufina:Que es eso?

Sp:espera esuchas eso mira alla

Pitufina se queda quieta

Vm:Hola como te va

aqui pitufuna corre y se le cae su tacon

Pituina:y asi fue como las conoci y perdi mi tacon

Filosofo:nunca lo note

Papa pitufo:Bueno Tendremos que hacer algo para que no causen daño tendremos que ir a ver a smurfwillov denuevo

Todos menos papa:siiiiii Tontin:Pero esta muy lejos como lo haremos otra vez Papa:no sera problema tengo una idea

derrepente entra de zopeton goloso

Goloso:Papa Pitufo rapido vengan

los 6 salieron y vieron lo que era una criatura roja en un arbol comiendo unas fresas

Fortachon:que diablos era cierto

Papa:o noo no puede ser mis pitufitos escondanse

todos lo hicieron menos pitufina y fortachon

Pitufina:tal vez sea amigable dejame hablar con el

fortachon:wow wow wow hey de ninguna mandera voy a dejar que lo hagas

Papa:Pitufina es peligroso puede que sea como gargamel y nos atrape aparte tiene un disfraz muy aterrador

Pitufina:papa por favor yo soy muy amable y cariñosa tratare de hablar bien con el

Papa pitufo:bueno estaremos detras de la mesa donde esta comiendo pituficomemesa por favor hija no quiero que te pase nada malo

fortachon:igualmente Si trata de hacer algo mis puños los espera.

Pitufina:jajajaj lo que digas y papa gracias creeme no pasara nada

papa y fortachon fueron a la mesa de pituficomemesa y se esconderon detras

Comemesa:hmmhlaa

Papa:hey

Pitufina se acerco al arbol cuidadosamente lo que no sabia es que venom estaba en un arbusto biendo

Vm:ay Peter debes huir del duende azul antes de que haga algo malo

Sm:que ricas fresas

Spiderman se abaja la mascara para tapar su boca pero luego abajo ve un pitufo azul

Pitufina:Emmm uuuh uhh hoo ho holaaa criatura

Spiderman bajo y veo que era una criatura azul chikita a lo mucho tenia el tamaño de su mano bueno casi la mitad o un poco mas de mitad unos 10 o 11 cm 14 cm con los tacones aki pitufina tenia otro tacon

Sm:Hola woowow eres un duende no me vas a echar una maldicion a comerme o molestarme :c?

Pitufina:hehehe no tranquilo soy un pitufo hembra me llamo pitufina y esta es mi aldea

Spiderman se agacho para verla mas de cerca los dos se miraron como aquella vez que pitufina encontro a los otros pitufos pitufina se incomodo por eso ya que ella penso que esos ojos no eran ojos o eran ojos de bestia

Spiderman:aaa que bonita eres pareces un peluche de esos que aprietas para abrazar quisiera tener mi camara para tomarte una foto jajaja.

pitufina:camara que peluque que idiomar raro hablas criatura t gracias por decirme bonita eso todos los pitufos me dicen.

Sm:espera mas pitufos ? o claro es tu aldea hahahah.

Pitufina:Bueno es de papa pitufo nuestro padre el mas sabio de todos

Sm:Wow de seguro batalla para cuidar tantos hijos

Pitufina:no tanto algunos de nosotros le ayudamos en sus cosas de vez en cuando

Sm:Es lo maximo Bueno emmm tengo que irme de aqui no quiero que nadie se espante pichurima

Pitufina:o no no quedate aqui talvez papa te quiera aqui y soy pitufina no lo olvides :/

Sm:perdon por eso y es que no se aqui tengo otro amigo te lo presento

Pituina vio a una criatura grande negra saliendo del arbusto Vm:hola

Pitufina:wooow es gigante y aterradora no ne hara daño

pitufina temvlo un poco

Sm:no no el no es haci bueno ya no

Pitufina:Como el era malo

Sm:si era mi nemesis pero nos hicimos las pases y ya es mi amigo

Pitufina: se parece ati pero es negro con una y mas grande y musculoso :o

pitufina se sonrojo un poco recordabdo a fortachon y viendo que era mas grande, Venom se agacho mas por que era mas alto.

Vm:hola pequeña quien eres y que eres?

Pitufina:soy pitufina una pitufo,esta es mi aldea, y soy buena

Vm:wow que linda eres parece un jugete para,abrazar

Pitufina:tu tambien wow hahaha y gracias

Vm:bueno yo ando con este flakucho en este bosque raro venimos de otra dimension y nos perdimos somo superheroes pero no tenenos aqui nuestros poderes por alguna razon solo este disfras

Pitufina:Oooook?

Pitufina no entendio nada xddd

Sm:pero si tu no tienes poderes por que aun no se va tu simbionte

vm:recuerda que solo hace que solo hace que seas mas violento y grande no te da poderes

Sm:a bueno, siempre crei eso

Pitufina:se van a quedar porfis

Vm:Perdon pero no queremos asustarlos talvez despues

Sm:si perdon no queremos estorbar

Pitufina:Pero no lo hacen porfavor queremos conocerlos mas y serian ayuda para detenera a gargamel

Vm y sp:hablas de un viejito calvo con un gato y una ave torpe

Pitufina: si por?

Vm:digamos que hicimos una parada a su castillo y no salio nada bien

Sm:si y nos callo una posima que no nos hico nada logramos escapar por suerte

Pitufina:encerio y que era esa posima para que

Sm:no tengo idea no pude esuchar por que vm me molestaba a cada rato

Vm:ay que delicado

Pitufina:bueno bueno se quedaran porfvis te lo pitufeo de corazon

Sm:Emmm bueno quizas primero dile a tu papa, luego nos dices,y despues nos quedamos

Vm:exacto

Pitufina:siiii se lo dire

Pitufina abraza la mano de spider y va hacia la mesa

Pitufina:Papa papa son buenos no les tengas miedo bienen de otra dimension,son heroes,tenian superpoderes pero por algo raro los perdieron aqui,llegaron aqui por error,y ahora quieren quedarse

Fortachon:que te enamorastes del grandote

Pitufina:noooo

Pitufina se rugoriso

Papa pitufo:Bueno Bueno todo lo aue dijistes no entiendo pero talvez los deje quedar mañana por que les dire a todos lospitufos, y costara que entiendan

Pitufina:MAÑANA bueno les dire y gracisad papa y hola come mesas

Comemesas:hmmhla

Fortachon:Ojala no pase nada malo

Papa:no te preocupes no pasara.

Pituina fue a donde vm y sm

Pitufina:Oigan papa dijo que mañana por que les dira a los demas

Sm:mee no importa dormiremos alla en ese arbol esta un poco mas lejos de la aldea pero naaa adios pitufina

Vm:adios Cuidate nos dices mañana

Pitufina:adios criaturas les dire

Pitufina volvio a la aldea y sm y vm al arbol lejos que pasara mañana se quedaran la posima surtira efecto esto jasta el otro capitulo.

Aqui Acaba el cap que divertido verdad pronto pondre imagenes del fic adios hasta la proxima cuchao xddd.  



	5. Chapter 5

aqui un capitulo mas disfruten

Capitulo 5:Vamos a pitufiear

Despues de que papa les dijiera a todos sobre los dos invitados aceptaron y al otto dia pitufina salio a buscarlos y los encontro dormidos se rio un poco por que Venom Estaba Abrazando a Spiderman y Spiderman estaba Chupandose el dedo aunque no se le veia la boca por la mascara :v

Venom:Cambiale Gwen

Pitufina:Oigan despierten

Venom:Wua que paso aaaaaa kie asko

Spiderman:guaaaa Quitame tus manos De mugre

Vm:oie eso fue racista :v

Sm::v

Pitufina:jejeje bueno buenos dias

Sm vm:Buen dia

pitufina:Bueno les venia a decir que papa pitufo si los aceptara y que si vienen a la aldea no hagan mucho escandalo

Vm:wahooo convivire con esos hombresillos azulados

Sm:Eso me recuerda a la musica im blue

Vm:daa bee dee daa bee daa xdd

Sm:jajajaj se xd

Pitufina:emmmm ok? vengan siganme

los dos la siguieron y enseguida ahora si estaban adentro de la aldea

Sm:*susurrando* oye venom creo que mejor no asustes ya que eres una bestia y no quiero que molestes

Vm:*susurrando*Bueno Pero no se si pueda hacerlo 1,por que no me acuerdo como cambiar de forma,2 y no podre por que no tenemos poderes y 3 me da flojera

los dos llegaron y los pitufos salieron

Tontin:miren ay estan

Enojon:Odio A las bestias

Filosofo:inventare algo de su altura

Papa pitufo:Bueno bienvenidos sean a esta aldea criaturas

Sm:Eeee ni somos criaturas ni bestias yo soy un humano con un disfraz y este grandote es un humano con un simbionte que lo controla

Papa Pitufo:eso es increible pero por que el pitufidisfraz y la cosa que pituficontrola

Sm:bueno es que yo soy un humano con poderes aracnidos y lo de este pos no sabria decirlo pero aqui mis poderes no funcionan raramente

Papapifufo:que pitufiraro pero como tuvistes eso poderes Sm:bueno esteee mejor en otra ocasion si

Papapitufi:bueno

Vm:oie quien es el mini santa azulado

Sm:creo que es papa pitufo

Papa:pitufiexacto

Tontin:Oigan son buenos?

Sm:claro que si

fortachon:Son fuertes

Vm:Obio Que si en especial yo

Pitufina:Si se ve con esos musculos

Fortachon:oye yo soy fortachon el no

Vm:Ay siempre pasa eso con las chicas

Sm:cuales?

Vm:no arruines el momento :"v

Sm:hjakaja ok amigo

Vanidoso:Son hermosos? no como yo

Sm:Bueno io traigo muerta a las chicas

Tontin:las pitufean

Sm:eso qie significa?

Fortachon:Osea muerte

Sm:aaa nooo es un decir de que me aman pero yo no no me interesan las cualquiera

Vm:Si? pfff xd

Papapitufo:jajaja bueno bienvenidos a la pitufialdea

todos celebraron

Sm:que divertido

Vm:claro

Sm y Vm van a donde goloso preparaba pasteles grandes y se los tragaron de un bocado luego fueron a donde filosfo y vieron su inventos pequenos Vm destroso uno por erro xd luego fueron a donde fortachon y vieron pesas como eran enanas Vm las agarro con el dedo y Sm con una mano sin esfuerso se sorpendieron y asi fue hasta el anocheser ya todos se ivan a dormir

Papa pitufo:Bueno no tengo un champiñon para ustedes pero pueden dormir en ese arbusto de alla lo siento mucho

Sm:ni se preocupe asi estamos bien hasta mañana papa pitufo

Vm:Si pitufen bien y eso.

Pitufina:Buenas noches

Todos durmieron y en eso los dos humanos derepente brillaron y...

Hasta el 5 cap es corto pero no se me ocurio nada mejor xd hasta la otra chao. 


	6. Chapter 6

feliz a o :v

capitulo 6: somos pitufos alb :,v

al dia siguiente espaiderman y venom se habian convertido en pitufos

spiderman:me siento mas ligero y mas peque o.

venom se despierta y ve a spiderman que es un pitufo

venom:ay caramba piter estas dmente xdxd

spiderman:por que? aaaaa tu estas como un pitufo pero negro

venom:se or racista :v

spiderman fue a un lago cerca de los arboles y vio su cara y se asusto lo cual hicieron que los demas se despertaran

venom tambien fue y no se asusto pero si puso cara de wtf

venom:o por todos lo cielos, ahora se que es ser un enano feo :,v

spiderman:no puede seeeeerrr

los pitufos llegaron a done y cuando los vieron se asustaron

tontin:whoaaaa desde cuando hay pitufos disfrazados

fortachon:wooow, ojala no sean malos

pitufina:no no esperen, es spiderman y venom

venom:no no somos ellos, este es caperucita roja y yo soy la pantera negra

spiderman le dio un sape y dijo

spiderman:no si somos pero por que nos hicimos pitufos?

p tufina:hmmmm que raro, le hablare a papa pitufo

venom:ahre que no me importa nada

pitufina fue a done papa pitufo

venom:aaa ya recuerdo, fue cuando esa pintura nos callo

sm:y era azul,entonces eso era pocima para ser pitufo

vm:si no me dices no me doy cuenta ekisde

tontin:entonces por eso se hicieron pitufos? wow me pregunto de quien era la pocima

vm:era de un viejito calvo y feo

filosofo:gargamel?

sm:garga que? bueno tal vez sea ese que dices

aki spiderman era un poko mas alto que los pitufos como unos 7 cm y venom unos 20 aunque vm es mucho mas alto pero en humanos

pitufina y papa llegaron y cuando papa los vio,se quedo con al boca abierta

vm:tiene hambre :v?

sm:shh kyc

filosofo:papa pitufo ya vistes estas criaturas yo mismo las descubri sin ninguna ayuda

papa:wow encerio, esperen ustedes son spiderman y venom

vm:no somos

sm le tapo la boca y dijo que si

sm:si pero nos hicimos como ustedes gracias a una posima del tal gargamel

vm:por que nosotros antes de venir, habiamos llegado a su torre castillo o yo que se, nos escondimos en una mesa pero nos tropezamos conu una pintura azul lo cual nunca imagine que fuera posima

sm:y creo que esto era efecto retardado ya que en la ma ana amanezimos asi

papa pitufo:ya veo

vm:milagro :v

papa:ehhh? bueno creo que ustedes se quedaran asi como pitufo hasta que encuentre un antidoto

vm sm:diablos

pitufina:no es tan malo ser pitufo vengan y les ense are

vm sm:ok

aki acaba el cap de mi primo y pues no subia por que tenia gueva xd pero ahora subire mas caps y ya acabare con este fic bye.


	7. Chapter 7

bueno aqui otro capitulo

capitulo 7:siendo pitufo

pitufina y los dos se fueron a ver todo lo que hacian los pitufos, desde los pitufos cosechando hasta los pitufos comiendo pitufifresas, bienvenido a doc... emmm sigamos con el fanfic xd

pitufina:asi que estos son lo que hacemos casi todos los dias

vm:discos rayados

sm:no seas grosero :V

Pitufina:no te preocupes, pero si tiene razon asi que yo creo que deberiamos cambiarle un poco

vm:eso estaria bien pero si quieren sigan haciendo eso ya que es su rutina

sm:es tu decision

los 3 se sentaron en un banca

sm:bueno yo y venom descansaremos y si tu quieres quedate aki

pitufina:esperen me habla filosofo orita vengo

pitufina se fue a onde filosofo y sm y vm se quedaron ai en la banca

sm:bueno venom asi que somos pitufos,necesitamos ser como los demas y socializar con los demas

vm:esto sera algo aburrido pero tienes razon

sm y vm seguian hablando cuando raramente llego smurfblossom y vio alos dos sentados

smurblossom:aaahhh quienes son estos

sm:wow, oigan miren otra dunde azul

vm:otra pitufina? maldicion mas duendes feos

smurfblossom:oye (cara de tristesa) no somos asi, pitufo grandote

sm:o oye venom, no seas tan duro con ella, es talvez la hermana de pitufina

vm:o bueno perdoname esque soy nuevo en este pueblo

smurfblossom:bueno te perdono, pero oigan (empieza a brincar) como llegaron aki y son hermanos

sm:llegamos aqui por que

venom lo interrumpe y le dice en voz baja a su oido

vm:shh inventa otra historia para que nos crea

spiderman:emm bueno pues llegamos aqui por que nos perdimos y pues no sabes como legar a nuestra casa y pues si somos hermanos, venom es mi hermano menor y yo el mayor, vivimos en una casa de madera con nuestros papas

venom:si,pues intentamos regresas a nuestra casa con ayuda de estos pitufos

smurfblossom:ooo emmm, bueno los intentaremos ayudar, y yo soy bueno casi hermana de pitufina

vm:casi?

smurfblossom:es yo vengo de otra familia de pitufos pero puras mujeres

vm:oooh bueno (no entender :v)

sm:oooo esta bien

smurfblossom abraza a los 2

sm vm:ayyy (no me gustan los abrazos dijo el venom)

smurf blossom empezo a hablar con los dos

pitufina:hola ya regrese (ve a los 3) blossom? que sorpresa que estes aqui

las dos se abrazaron

smurfblossom:esque quise visitarte por que hace mucho que no los veo

pitufina:pero si hace 1 semana que se fueron

blossom:esque tu eres especial para mi

pitufina:awwwww

vm:que cursi

sm:que buenas amigas son

blossom:y pues pitufina, quieres venir a visitarnos

pitufina:creo que mejor en 3 dias ya que les ense are a estos dos pitufos nuestro pueblo y cosas de pitufos

sm:si pues si no actuaremos diferentes y sera raro

vm:ami me vale

sm:eeeeee

vm:me vale un comino nuestro comportamiento

sm:aaaaahhh ok

pitfuina:que pitufi raro eres

vm:que dihistes :v

vm se levanto

pitfuina:emmm oye oye calma D:

sm:calmate we

smurfblossom:eso signifca que eres algo raro pero siempre decimos pitufo al terminar cada palabra

vm:aaaa bueno

los 4 empezaron a charlar y blossom se quedo en la aldea

pitufina:me ire a domrir a mi cama

blossom:yo pues con ella ya que tiene otra cama por si acaso

vm:yo me dormire en el suelo

sm:igual

pitufina: :( oye le dire a genio que te haga una cama

pitufina fue a onde genio y genio midio sus tallas

genio:ummmm, creo que son mas grandes que nosotros asi que me tardare mas

genio se tardo 1 hora

vm:bueno pues cargar mi cama a una casa hongo pero yo no se en donde

los 3 se impresionaron al ver que venom la cargaba como si nada

genio:orale, eres pitufifuerte

blossom:wow ni strom es tan ruda como tu

pitufina:fortachon 2

sm:creo que aun tenemos fuerza

sm hizo lo mismo pero con las dos manos

genio:si quieres vente conmigo sm

sm:buena idea

genio y sm, se fueron a dormir

blossom y pitufina a su casa

venom:mejor me boi a la casa de papa pitufo

vm le toco y papa salio

vm:me permite dormir con usted

papa pitufo: bueno pues claro

los 2 dormieron aunque venom no tanto por lo grandote

aki acaba el fic bye.


	8. Chapter 8

otro capitulo pues

capitulo 8:Conosiendo a mas pitufos

pitufina y smurfblossom se habian levantado ya

smurfblossom:buenos dias pitufina

pitufina:buenos dias smurfblossom

las dos salieron

spiderman y genio se despertaron

sm:buenos dias we

genio:we? que es? buenos dias

los 2 salieron

papa:buen dia venom

venom seguia dormido y roncando con la baba pa afuera

papa:emmm venoom buenos diaaas

venom:5 minutos mas mama o te hackeo la cena :V

papa:venooom

vm:aaa que que, fue todo un sue o, ya soy normal,mama eres tu, a pues no tengo mama :,v

papa:emmm estas bien

vm:si si claro

los 2 salieron but venom destroso la puerta por error

vm:ups perdon

papa:meeeh, genio me la reparara

los 6 se encontraron

papa pitufo:hola mis pitufitos y hola smurfblossom, por que estas aqui pitufina y smurfblossom:hola papa pitufo

smurfblossom:esque quise visitarlos

genio:hola hermanas

venom:hola espaiderpitufo

spiderman aqui hablaba mal por que estaba aun desvelado

sm:oha vieho ulerho

todos menos venom:queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

vm:dijo que que onda viejo altero, por que soy mas alto que el

todos menso los dos:ahhhhhhhhh

todos los otro pitufos se acercaron con venom y spiderman

filosofo:hola pitufos falsos

venom se enojo y lo cargo de la nariz

venom:oye 4 ojos somos falsos pero no feos como ustedes

sm:oye no seas grosero, dejalo empaz solo estaba bromenado

filosfo:ay ay, solo hacia un chiste graseoso

smurflbossom:aaaa dejalo,ere smuy rudo solo bromeaba

venom lo solto

vm:me pase?

sm:nono, solo exagerabas

papa:calmados todos,perdonalo venom es que aveces mi pitufitos son algo rebeldes

fortachon:oye eres muy fuerte

vm:y eso que no me han traido mis pesas cuadradas

sm:ajaajajajaj

fortachon:lol ok?

seguian hablando todos hasta el atardecer

venom y spider caminaban por el pueblito

venom:oye creo que ser un duende azul no es tan malo como parece

spiderman:ia ves, lo que faltaba era encangar y acostumbrarnos a sus vidas

venom:son mas amables, trabajadores y lindos que los humanos

spider:si la verdad,quisiera que asi fueran los demas

venom:crees que ese pelon venga aki

sm:no lo creo pero si lo hace, estaremos ay para proteger este pueblito lindo

venom:cuenta conmigo

sm:1 2 3

venom le dio un sape y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de goloso

vm:hmmmmm me huele a galletas tartas y pasteles

sm:rico

los 2 entraron y vieron a goloso tragando como puercooo xD

vm:hmmm delicioso

goloso:oooo hola amigos, quieren un poco

spiderman:claro

los 3 empezaron a comer but venom trago coomo goku y mas que goloso

goloso:pitufooos, este sujeto traga mas que yo

los 3 terminaron y los 2 salieron

vm y sm:gracias goloso

goloso:adios y cuidense

los 2 salieron y fueron a sentarse a una banca

venom:extra o mi pueblo y amis amigos :/

sm:ojala que no este mal newyork si nosotros, necesitamos detener a octopus

venom:meh, los vengadores podran

sm:bueno, ojala mi tia mey este bien

vm:no te preocupes,estara bien

castillo de gargamel

gargamel:malditos pitufitos y extra os seres enmascarados, ya los atrapare con mi invento de imitar a los dmeas solo necesito tomar esta formula y sere como los demas jajaaj y los enga are

fin de otro fic xd.


	9. Chapter 9

aqui cva el capitulo 9

cap 9:cuentame una de pitufo

sm y vm estaban en una cas que les construyo genio ya que ellos necesitaban una casa de hongo pero esta era mas grande que las otras casas

vm:hmmm esta casa me gusta

sm:es muy linda y muy generoso de ese pitufo genio o constructor o lo que sea

cm y sm estaban con su celular ya que lo habian llevado desde su dimenson muy rara mente xd

sm:Que raro que el cel se hizo chikito jajaja

vm:por lo menos pitufiveremos el face

los dos no podian ya que no habia wifi

vm:lo sospeche desde un principio

sm: pos ya que

ya era tarde y los dos salieron y los pitufos cosechaban pitufifresas

sm:asi que ya van a comer ?

vm:yo tengo hambre y quiero comer carne

sm:traficando rimas xD

los dos se acercaron a algunos pitufos que cosechaban y preguntaron si podian ayudar y lo bueno que aceptaron y se llevaron asi durante 4 horas

sM:ufff esto es mas cansado que pelear con los villanos de new york

vm:yo no estoy cansado por que ya estoy acostumbrado

sm:traficando rimas x2 xd

los dos acabaron y vieron muchas fresas y pues todos comieron fresas

sm:bleaj, sabe un poco rara no como la original

vm:ami me da igual, yo como lo que sea}

tontin:que pasa, no te gustan las pitufifresas?

fortachon:oye, esas pitufifresas son las mejores

sm:no no, solo que son muy diferentes a las de mi mundo

filosofo:tonto, no seas muy amargado y si no quieres no las comas

pitufina:filosofo no seas grosero, perdon spiderman pero pues la verdad no se por que no te gustan

sm:ash estan zordos o tontos? solo digo que si estan ricas pero no tanto como las de mi mundo

vm:ami me encantan (venom se trago una cosecha entera osea no toda pero casi toda)

goloso:ya tenemos un clon mio ese

algunos pitufos se rieron

sm:perdon por eso pitufos

pitufina:no te preocupes te perdonamos

fisjon:hmmm que vere aqui? o son esas criaturas

fisjon estaba en un arbol como siempre

smurfblossom:oigan todos, papa pitufo fue a mi pueblo y me dice que ma ana vendran mis hermanas ma ana

todos eeeehhh menos los dos aracnidos

sm vm:queee?

vm:quienes son? mas duendes feos?

sm:no puede ser?otras pitufas o pitufos

los dos se preguntaban en su cabeza cuando papa pitufo y smurfwillow

papa pitufo:mis pitufos miren quien llego

smurfwillow:hola pitufos

todos menos sm y vm

hola smurfwillooow

smurfblossom se acerko y la abrazo

smurfblossom:smurfwillow te presento a sedirhan y venhoj

sm:spiderman y venom

smurfblossom:oo cierto

smurfwillow se acerco alos dos y spiderman y venom se acercaron a ella y obio eran mas altos

sm:oye tu eres mama pitufa?

vm:creo que papa alfin tuvo una esposa pitufa

smnurfwillow y papa se rugorisaron

smurfwillow:ejejeje no no te confundes, soy smurfwillow lider de las pitufos

sm:mujeres

smurfwillow:exacto

vm:pos si esta bonita pero no exagero

smurfwillos se rugorizo

smurfwillow:gracias pitufovenom

vm:emmm no somos pitufos bueno si pero no tanto

sm:nos hizimos pitufos por una posima de gargajo

pitufina:es gargamel

sm:eso, y pues el santa clos azul nos intentara curar con un antidoto pero cuando consiga la formula

vm:esto ya m e gusta

smurfwillow:ummm bueno, oigan ma ana vendran mis pitufos y quiero que estos dos se comporten y sean buean onda y lo que quiero que ellos sean los primero en resivirlas

sm:si claro

vm:aaaa pero no alas 7 que yo ando rocando como leon

sm:no le hagas caso es un poco menso

vm:babososte :v

sm:que dihiste stupido :v

vm:acercate vieho acercate

pitufina los separo y dijo

pitufina:no se pelen, no le den mala imprecion a smurfwillow :(

sm:perdon

smmurfwillos:no importa,quiero quererlos y ojala y sean buenos

venom la abrazo

vm:balla usted parece mi mama a la cual nu

sm le tapo la boca

sm:shhh recuerda

vm:o si

venom la bajo y siguieron la noche y ya desoues willo y blossom se fueron y papa y los demas durmieron

ya sm y vm en su casa

sm:que crees que pase ma ana

vm:pues vendran mas duendes

sm:hmmm ojala y nos comportemos bien

vm:descuida todo saldra bien peter, ya me dormire y buenas noches

vm se durmio al instante

sm:buenas noches eddie

hasta aqui el cap bye.


	10. Chapter 10

aki les va otro fanfic raro que no es mio

capitulo 10:cero en conducta pitufos

otro dia en la pitufialdea,los pitufos habian amanecido, spiderpitufo y venomtufo habian despertado y todos los pitufos estaban en sus actividades

spiderpitufo:venom que quieres hacer ahora

venom:hmmm no se, oye y si vamos a onde cochinon para encusiarnos

spiderman:nel mejor tu, yo ire con fortachon a ver que hace

venom fue a donde cochinon

venom:hola cohinon,puedo ensusiarme contigo

cochinon:sisi claro, mira mira mi mariposa rara como me hace caso

venom:ay no seas menso,eso es un insecto

cochinon:es que mi gorro no me deja ver

venom:ash :/

los dos se enbarraron de lodo

spiderman llego a donde fortachon y estaba con pesas y filosofo y tontin con pitufina haciendo un experimento

spiderman:hola fortachon,que haces

fortachon:haciendo pesas con 100 kilos y es algo dificil

spiderman:puedo probar

fortachon:ok

spiderman:ok ai boi

spiderman cargo las pezas con las dos manso pero lo hizo muy facil sin ezfuerzo

spiderman:bien ya lo hize y estubo algo facil

fortachon:wooow O.O, eres muy pitufifuerte

filosofo:eso no es normal en un pitufo, obio eres un pitufi faa

pitfuina le dio una patada en el trasero

spiderman:no no,tiene razon el cuatro ojos

fortachon y tontin se rieron

filosofo:oyeeee

pitufina:jajaja por ser malo filosofo,

tontin:orale, este spiderpitufo es mas chistoso que cualquier otro pitufo

spiderman:no

todos:no?

spiderman:no tengo objecion

todos:aajajajajaaj

filosofo:ok debo reconocer sus palabras de genero gracioso

tontin:bueno spiderman hoy vendran nuestras hermanas

pitufina:ojala y no se asusten con ustedes

spidermn:conmigo no,venom tal vez

spiderman:oye filosofo que haces?

filosofo:un experimento, es de saber que pasaria si fueramos humanos y nos vemos en esta como de pelicula una pantalla

tontin pobro y se vio y se vio como el pero mas alto y flaco

tontin:ay que feo me voi a ver

spiderman:mas? emmm digo no lo creo

filosofo:quieres probar?

spiderman:si

spiderman se lo probo y como era, salio el cuando era humano

spiderman:lo sopeche desde un principio

pero antes de que le vieran la cara la pantalla exploto

todos:ahhhh

tontin:fueeegoo fueeegooo

todos los pitufos fueron aonde ver y se asustaron pero venom llego y se metio

pitufina:quien podra defendernos

venom:yoooo, el grandulon negrote

spiderman:o no digas tonterias y ayudanos

venom:recuerda spiderman

spiderman;aaa si es tu debilidad

todos los pitufos salieron y la casa se callo

filosofo:por tu culpa,

sp derman:espera que

spiderman se puso enojado y fortachon tambien

filosofo:como no eres un pitufo real paso eso

spiderman:y tu todo idiota, que segun eres genio si sabes que no lo soy por que cara

venom:eeey, no seas grosero

spiderman:tu no te metas

venom:khe dihistes stupido

spiderman:no te metas :V

venom:ok ahora si sacastes boleto :v

venom aggaro a spiderman como un mu eco y spiderman trato de golpearlo asi como el enano y el grandote

venom:titere rojo

spiderman:kyc :v

spiderman le dio una patada en la pansa pero no le dolo a venom

venom:pegas como vieja :v

pitfuina:oigan no se pelen

fortachon:si,el que empezo fue filosofo

pitufina le dio un sape a forttachon

tontin:papaaa pitufooo

venom solot a spiderman y spiderman se paro y se agarro a fortachon de la nariz

spiderman:te voy a romper eso lentes

papa pitufo llego con las pitufas que habian llegado con smurfwillow

pitufina:oooigan miren

fortachon estaba en la pelea tambien

tontin:ooo noo se nos olvido

venom:orale :( pegas como pitufina osea ni ita

fortachon:no le digas ni a ala enana

spiderman:te boi a jakear cuatro ojos

filosofo:esa palabra no existe en nuestro diccionario pitufo

spiderman y fortachon se hacian tecnicas de lucha but spiderman le hizo la de john botana y venom empezo a estrangular a venom

todos los pitufos y pitufas veian

papa pitufo:pitufooos que hacennnn

spiderman y fortachon se quedaron quietos y dejaron de pelear pero venom no dejaba de estrangular a fortachon

venom:peque o demonio siempre arruinas todo :v

venom observo que todos lo miraba hasta los nuevos

venom:emmm...k kozas no xD?

venom solto a filosofo

papa pitufo::( exigo una explicacion a su mal comportamiento

filosofo:papa pitufo ellos entraron y nos atacaron sin alguna razon y luego pitufian intervino pero la golpeo mire como le dejo el cachete

pitufina:nono es verdad lo que paso fue

smurfwillow:como? oigan yo confie en ustedes, por que hizieron eso :(

smurfblossom:aaaaa no ataquen a mi hermanita, son malos :(

smurfstromy:ahora si sacaron boleton y especialmente el negro feo

venom:que?

venom se acerco todo furiozo a smurfstromy pero spiderman lo detuvo

spiderman:no te preocupes venom, no somos resividos en este peblito y ni saben lo que ocurrio en verdad

venom:tontos, ellos nos insultaron, bueno menos tontin y pitufina.

venom y spiiderman se empezaron a ir

pitufina:papa pitufo, no hagas esto, no me golpearon bueno si pero fue un accidente

papa pitufo:lo siento pero fueron muy lejos

pitufina:pero si filosofo empezo a insultarlo

papa pitufo:silencio, hablare con filosofo

smurfwillow:papa pitufo, creo que debemos una disculpa

spidermn y venom estaban en un arbol un poco lejos de el pueblo pitufo

venom:idiotas como se atrven

spiderman:deja que pase hasta ma ana

venom:hmmm lo intentare

aki acaba otro capitulo y va el otro.


	11. Chapter 11

ai va otro capitulo

capitulo11:metiendo la pitufipata

ya era ma ana y los pajaros cantaba y venom y spiderman se levantaron y vieron alos pitufos levantarse bueno no pero estaban afuera de su casa pero derrepente se fueron y vieron que se iban a otra parte iban a otro camino y venom y spiderman los siguieron,no contare detalles y si vieron la pelicula ya sabran adonde y como es el camino es que tengo flojera xd ya habian llegado

pitufina:bueno hola atodos otra vez

papa pitufo:smurfwillow

tontin:hola

filosof:hola

fortachon:hola

pitufas:heeeey

smurfwillow:entren,siempre seran bienvenidos

papa:gracias

habian entrado y spiderman y venom se colaron y se ocultaron en unos arbustos mientras se abria la puerta y luego se metieron y se ocultaron en una casa que habia abandonado una pitufa

spiderman:que buena casa,mejor que las de los pitufo

venom:claro

smurfstrom:smurfwillow antes ire a mi casa

spiderman vio que ella se acercaba

spiderman:ooo no es la casa de ella

venom:diablos diablos que hacemos

venom se oculto en su cama ya que aun se podia derretir pero lo bueno que como era pitufo y se unio su simbionte a su cuerpo pos ia sabran

spiderman se oculto atras de las armas de strum ya que eran grandes obio de las lanzadores y todo eso

smurfstrom:hmmm algo no me huele bien? o jajaj me comi una pitufifresa y no me gustan tanto, por que ese pituforojo golpeo a pitufina, lo hubiera golpeado y tambien al grandote,aunque la verdad se veia muy rudo

que cosas digo,no le tengo miedo a nadie,smurfstrom fue a sus armas

y spiderman intento hacer algo y raramente salto y se trepo pero no se acordaba que no podia por que sus poderes desaparecieron y spiderman cayo

smurfstromy:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

spiderman:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

este cap fue muy corto pero hare otro mas largo bye xd. 


	12. Chapter 12

otro cap. lo hice pero lo bore por error :v

capitulo 12:disculpas y sorpesas

smurfstromy y spiderman gritaron como ni o. bueno spiderman fue raro

venom:me salio mariposon xd

smurfwillow y smurfblossom entraron y ya sabran que paso

en el lio que te metes xd

smurfwillow:spiderman?

smurfblossom:es la que golpeo a mi hermanita

spiderman:no ese fue venom, digo eso fue un accidente

papa pitufo y pitufina entraron

pitufiina:spiderman?

spiderman:pitufina?

papa pitufo:spiderman?

spiderman:papa pitufo

venom:VEEENOOOM :D

spiderman:ahora la pitufiregastes

venom:ay ya me cargo el chabuiskle

venom se paro en vez de irse como chocolate derretido y pues destroso la cama de willow y casi el techo que casi le llega al techo xd

smurfstromy:mi camaaaa

smurfblossom:uh ho, no pasa nada stromy luego te reparamos tu cama

smurfwillow:que hacen ustedes dos aqui?

spiderman:Eso le iva a decir a los pitufos otros

spiderman:pitufina que hacen aqui? este tambien es su peblito?

pitufina:No, solo visitamos este lugar por que queriamos ver a nuestras hermanas

smurfwillow:si como nosotras visitando su pueblo

spiderman:no lo recuerdes, oye emmm y esto que es

smurfwillow:Un arbol, todo esto es nuestra arbolera

spiderman:woow,esta lindo

papa pitufo:oigan emmm perdon por lo de ayer es que los juzge antes de preguntar

spiderman:los perdonamos

pitufina:la verdad perdon, no queria que filosofo actuara asi

spiderman:no importa pero dile al nerd que no haga eso o no tendremos piedad a la otra

todos se pusieron serios

venom:era broma xd

smurfblossom:oigan ustedes, no se que quieres y que hacen aqui pero, no quiero que hagan rarezas y nos molesten o si no

venom:o sino que? me haras da o o que si ni puedes alcanzarme

spiderman:oye venom, tranquilizate

willow:no seas asi blossom, dales una oportunidad

smurfstromy:por que confias en ellos, no son normales, mira a ese de rojo,tiene disfras de jaloguin,

willow:dales una oportunidad,asi fuistes con pitufina y los demas y ahora somo una gran familia :9

stromy:bueno pero que no hagan tonterias

sp derman asintio y venom se cruzo de brasos enojado

papa pitufo:Esperen deja hablo con las pitufo, no quiero que se asuten

willow hablo con spiderman y blossom con venom

pitufian se acerco a stromy y le susurro

pitufina:oye no quiero que molestes a venom, es algo agresivo y mas rudo que tu

stromy:jajajaj, tu crees ? pero solo por que me lo pides

papa llego y los 6 salieron y ovio que todas se soprendieron al verlos

venom:sin autografos y nada de fotos y entrevistas

spiderman lo pellisco y le dijo que no sea tan presumido (tampoco hay que presumir cavo)

smurfmelody los apunto

venom:que? quieres que me lo coma?

venom se lo trago deliciosamente y todos se pusieron con la cara de 0-0

spiderman:no que a dieta, no debistes hacer eso venom,

venom:perdon. ami no me gusta que me apunten

spiderman:perdon es que mi hermano es algo tonto jajaj pero no pasara otra vez

luego todas se acercaron alos dos y empezaron apreguntar cosas como en la pelicula cuando los pitufos llegan a la pitufiarbolera

smurflilly:hola, por que eres flaco y mas grande que nosotras

smurfmelody:eres un mounstro? eres un ni o?

y asi a venom y a spiderman les llovieron preguntas pero willow las calmo y los dos empezaron a hablar

spiderman:hola mi nombre es peter parker y este es eddie brock, somos hermanos y venimos de una dimension pralela y somos heroes en nuestra dimension con super poderes

las pitufas y los demas estaban confundidas menos willow y papa pitufo

pitufina:oigan que edad tienen?

spiderman:17

venom:16

tontin:son bebes

spiderman:que?

forachon:somos mas grandes que ustedes, nuestra edad es diferente a la suya

venom:bueno eso explica muchas cosas

smurfwillow:oigan todas demosle una bienvenida y ense emosles el lugar

todas:eeeeeeeh

bueno aqui acaba este cap bye xd 


	13. Chapter 13

capitulo 13:haciendo nuevas pitufiamistades

(cancion de fondo im blue)

spiderman blossom y melody estaban en los de tirar al blanco y melody y blossom le tiraron al blanco y lo que soprendio a las dos es que spiderman lo hizo ala primera y de lejitos

venom estaba en donde estaban haciendo pesas y estaban como en la escena dodne fortachon intenta cargar las pesas pero filosofo se llevo la nuez pero aqui fortachon si pudo cargarla y estaba stromy esta vez cargando una pesa mas pesada que la de fortachon y hacian su competencia llego venom y quiso probar, venom cargo la pesa que cargaban pero lo hizo con una mano sin dificultad y todas y fotachon se quedaron con la boca anoerta y venom se riey se come la nuez y no se le cayo

volvemos a donde filosofo y otras dos pitufos estaban viendo uno s problemas muy dificiles que ni ellos podian y llego spiderman y se quedo mirando y luego supo la respuesta y escribio, puros garabatos y luego los 3 se quedaron con la cara de woow que pitufos, es que spiderman tenia aun su cerebro de nerd y luego estaba venom comiendo como goku y todas las pitufos se quedaron con cara e o.o, estaba spiderman con pitufina y las demas volando con su giraso, pitufina se le hizo raro que spiderman no le diera miedo pero pos,spiderman se trepa en las paredes y vuela con sus telara as,venom veia una pelicula con willow y papa pitufo, ojo filosofo les presto una creacion suya onde pueden ver peliculas como en el trailer de los pitufos,que loco no, bueno este es fanfic de mi primo que mas le hago xdxdxddd

spiderman y venom estaban balinado como cuando filosofo y fortachon bailaban con las pitufas pero aqui venom hizo lo mismo que fortachon, le dio un golpe apsiderman xd, pasaron muchas cosas mas y luegol as pitufas cargaron a spiderman pero no ha venom xd ya sabran por que ya en donde estaba donde los pitufos iban en barcos.

gargamel:azrael ya llegaremos? ya no me acuerdo cuanto tardamos la ultima vez

azrael:miau

gargamel:suficiente, mi posima ya casi hace efecto y ojala sea en el momento justo

gargamel y zarael iban cuando en la cascada aqui su ave los pudo cargar, no pregunten por que, llegaron y estaban en las plantas y las esquivaron

gargamel:ya casi llegamos azrael, me la pagaran y en especial esa pitufina jajajaajajaj

ya en la noche con los pitufos y peter y eddie, estaban con las pitufas y pitufos hablando y jugando con las del tiro blanco

spiderman:como le hacemos para quitarnos estos trajes venom?

venom:facil, quitandoselo

spiderman:no seas payaso y dime por que creoq ue se pego al cuerpo al transformanos en pitufos

venom:hmmm hasta que papa pitufo nos cure talvez ya podamos

s derman:bien, esto esta padre,me he divertido mucho

ya era mas noche

willow:bueno pitufos nos temeos que dormir

melody:awww tan pronto

lilly:Queria jugar con venom

blossom:yo con spiderman :(

willow:sera en otra ocasion

papa pitufo:mis pitufos es hora de irnos a casa

pitufina:espera papa yo y los demas traimos carpas de dormir y todo para acampar aqui

las pitufas y los demas se pusieron feliz

papa pitufo:esa no me la pitufiesperaba :o

willow:ustedes si saben improbisar

stromy:wow

spiderman y venom se pusieron tristes pero venom se acordo de que el podia hacer una cama con su simbionte y lo hizo y alcanso ya que salio de su brazo y era para los dos

venom:mira no me acordaba de esta hablididad que aun tengo rara mente

spiderman:Oof, sera algo incomodo :/

pitufina:0.0 aaaah que es eso

stromy:se los dije

melod:que pitufos?

blossom se desmayo :v

papa pitufo:venom? que hicistes

venom:umm una cama

spiderman:es una habilidad de el, no se assten por favor,no es da ina

en realidad lo era pero no queria que se asustaran

papa pitufo:ufff nos llevamos un pitufosusto muy grande

willow:pero oigan ustedes no quieren dormir en mi casa? es muy grande

spiderman:no gracias, no queremos estorbar

lilly:o vamos, no sera malo y podran charlar de cosas con willow :D

venom:bueno esta bien lo haremos

willow:excelente

todos los pitufos y pitufas fueron a dormir y papa durmio con tontin en su camilla de carpa, venom y spiderman se metioern y vieron que habia otra cama mas grande

willow:esque es por si una de mis pitufas tienen miedo ya que algunas son muy timidas y eso

spiderman:ok?

spiderman y venom se acostaron, y venom se durmio en 7 segundos

spiderman:es que es muy dormilon y por lo general tiene el sue o pesado jajajaj

willow:heheheh si se nota

spiderman:usted es bonita y que bueno que me hagia dejado ami y a venom estar con sus hijas y los demas ya que no somos muy sociales especialmente venom xd

willow se sonrojo y dijo que era un honor dejarlos

spiderman:oiga, usted la verdad no se ande con rodeos,le gusta papa pitufo y que edad tiene?

willow se sonrojo y dijo que no pero talvez en un futuro y que su edad es de 580 a os

spiderman:anda la osa, es muy bonita para su edad y que se parece el inmortal chabelo xd

willo:Quien es chabelo?

spiderman:alguien de mi mundo xd

willow:ok

los dos se durmieron y ya xd.

fin de este fic bye xd


	14. Chapter 14

capitulo14:alerta de intruso

ya habia amanecido y pues los pitufos y los otros se despertaron

spiderman:Oof,durmi mejor que halla donde es mi casa pitufo

willow se habia levantado con el pelo alborotado xd

spiderman:la exorcista D:

willow:que?;:/?

spdierman:o nada nada

willow fue a peinarse a su espejo, y luego fue ha saludar a todas sus pitufas y a los demas y spiderman se quedo en casa y luego se levanto

spiderman:hmmm sera que tendre pelo?

spiderman sorpesiva mente se pudo quitar la mascara pero no lo demas y leugo fue a su espejo

spiderman:woooow, me paresco a fortachon pero mas guapo xd, hmmm y no tengo pelo :,v, mejor me cubro la cara

spiderman salio de casa y vio a willow con los demas charlando y blossom se acerco a el

blossom:hola,oye tienes hambre?

spiderman:no, tengo sue o, claro que si,

blossom toco su melodia con su boca,saben cual y spiderman se molesto un poco

blossom:sorry, es mi melodia favorita xD, bueno las pitufos recolectaremos ballas y haremos galletas

spiderman:eso esta rico, yo puedo esperar

blossom:no quieres ayudar?

spiderman:es que tengo otras cosas que hacer

blossom: :( bueno

spiderman fue a donde papa pitufo que estaba con gru on

gru on:odio hacer trabajos

spiderman:que paso papa pitufo, y que hace gru o

papa pitufo:quiero que me ayude ha recolectar ballas pero gru o no quiere

spiderman:gru on no seas grosero y ayuda a tu papa

gru on:odio que me manden

spiderman:yo odio que tu no hagas nada

gru on se fue a otra parte

papa:hmmm tu me puedes ayudar?

spiderman:es que tengo que decirle algo muy personal a venom, perdon papa

en eso llego stromy y le dijo a papa

stromy:yo lo ayudo papa pitufo

papa:gracias stromy y no pasa nada spiderman

spiderman fue a donde venom se metio a la casa de melody, es que se me olvido decir que venom se fue a la casa de melody ah ver sus armas

spiderman entro y vio a venom con melody

spiderman que hacen tortuelos

venom se enojo y melody se rugoriso

venom:tu que crees?

spiderman:bueno oye vente te dire algo secreto

venom:ok

los dos se fueron lejos de melody

spiderman:oye si te puede squitar la mascara y pues me paresco a fortachon y wow que si no tengo pelo y creo que tu menso

venom:Interesante, lo hare despues

los 2 se fueron amelody

melody:que hablaban

spiderman:cosas

venom:pues es algo personal

melody:oook

los 3 salieron y no habian muchos pitufos por que se fueron a conseguir ballas

spiderman:oye creo que ya fueron a las ballas

venom:yo creo que si

willow stromy lilly y otras 4 pitufas se fueron y tambien se fueron tontin fortachon papa pitufo y pitufina, estaban rescantando las ballas

estaban con una ballas en un bosque donde habia llegado papa pitufo la otra vez pero no muy cerca de la arbolera,aki lo cambie, pero ellos vieron a venom pero este venom lo acompa aba un gato y tenia tama o de pitufo, era gargamel pero le hizo efecto la pocima y pues el se acordo de venom y pues al recordarlo se hizo asi,

pitufina:hola venom,

venom:eeeeeey que quieres

pitfuina:solo te queria saludar,

venom:meeeh, no saludo aenanas miserables como tu

pitufina se puso triste ystromy se levanto

stromy:oye bajale de pitufos que si la insultas te las vas ha ver conmigo

venom la agarro del pelo y la levanto

venom:(no sabia que podia hacer eso)tu no te metas gru ona o si no veras

stromy se puso la cara de sustada y intento golpearlo pero no pudo que no alcansaba xd

venom la solto y luego se comio las ballas

willow:venom es suficiente

fortachon:ahora si sacastes tu boleto

fortachon le iba ha pegar,pero venom no le pego por que penso que le iba doler pero salio azrael a atacar

lilly:que? es el gato del gargamel

venom:por que soy garagmel hahaahah solo que me puse una posima inmitadora

tontin:pero por que?

venom:ahora si veran hahaahah

spiderman pudo escuhar eso y venom tambien ya que no estaban muy lejos y luego dijieron

venom:oye spiderman, escuhastes?

spiderman:si

venom:vamos a revisar

spiderman y venom les dijeron alos otros pitufos y dijierom que si

en el bosque los pitufos y pitfuas intentaron lanzar sus flechas y coas y azrael lo bloqueaba

willow:necesitamos a spiderman y venom

fin del cap.


	15. Chapter 15

capitulo 15:peleando por mis pitufos

spiderman y venom habian llegado y los pitufos y pitufas igual y cuando llegaron y se sorpendieron al ver a un gato grandote y un clon de venom

venom:oye :v,quien me pirateo

venom fue a el otro venom pero el otro venom solo tenia la aparencia pero no la fuerza y se miraron cara a cara y todos los pitufos y el gato azrael se callaron

venom no pirata :v: oye tu que te crees? chino o que?

venom pirata:y tu que te crees?pitufo o que

filosofo:ahora si sete pitufi paso venom se enojo y le dijo

venom no pirata:y tu que, piernas de pato

todos se rieron hasta azrael

venom:y que quieres, sombra desfigurada

gru on:odio las sombras

fisjon:que veo aqui?

goloso:yo que tu le daba un pastelaso

venom pirata:Estas tan grande pero tan grande que cuando te ven te confunden con un castillo en ruinas ajajaja

todos:uuuuuhhh

venom no pirata:pues tu estas tan pelon que tan pelon, que todos ven su reflejo en tu cabeza de huevo

todos:ajajaajajaj

venom no pirata se enojo y golpeo a el malo y si le pego pero no le dolio

venom normal:eso es todo?

venom normal le pego pero lo mando a volar a onde azrael

todos se quedaron con cara de O-O

papa pitufo:que pitufitan fuerte

pitufina:fortachotosote

stromy:eso fue muy rudo o.o

melody:si tenia razon spiderman

spiderman:tipico de venom xD

venom pirata se le acabo la posima y se hizo grandote y ahora era gargamel y todos se asustaron hasta venom y spiderman

gargamel:ahora aver si puedes con esto,

gargamel capturo a tdoas y todos los pitufos, solo quedaba spiderman y venom con pitufina y stromy eh fortachon

fortachon:pitufina corre

pitfuina:fortachoon

gargamel lo capturaria pero spiderman le pego en el dedo y spiderman corrio con fortachon y stromy y venom eskivavan a gargamel

stromy:muy bien chico rudo demuestrame tu poder

venom:sera un placer

venom pudo cargar a gargamel con sus manos osea le agarro el dedo y lo arrojo a los arboles pero venom batallo por que no tenia su misma fuerza

stromy:ok es suficente chico rudo

venom:gracias we

stromy:que es we?

venom:amiga

stromy:emmm gracias

stromy se rugorizo pero venom se distrajo y gargamel se levanto y la capturo

gargamel:o-o mejor me boi de aki o si no el me golpeara ahhh, azrael captura uno

azrael capturo a fortachon y que spiderman y pitufina tropezaron, tambien a pitfuina ya que estab mas cerca

venom spiderman:nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

stromy grito:venoooom chifla y mi dragonescupefuego vendra ati

los dos villanos corrieron y se fueron

venom:diablooos no puede ser,

spiderman:esto es miculpa, de no haberlos seguido no hubiera pasado esto

venom:no te eches la culpa amigo. podremos rescatarlos :)

spiderman:somos hereos,eso hacemos,bueno tu eres nuevo en eso pero si sabes

venom:si

venom hizo lo que le dijo stromy y un dragon escupe fuego llego y venom se asuto por el fuego por que le hacia da o

spiderman:calmate amigo dragon, no escupas que mi amigo no le agrada

los dos se subieron y seguian a gargamel desde arriba y asi hasta que vieron que entro a una guarida que no era un castillo que ellos vieron, esto era en unas monta as rocosas

venom spiderman:es hora de el rock :D

aki el fin de este cap, es corto pero mi primo asi es xd y bye.  



	16. Chapter 16

capitulo16:escapando y pitufiando

spiderman y venom llegaron con el dragon escupe fuego y se escondieron en unos arbustos que habia en una monta a que ay estaba la guarida de gargamel gargamel quiso ir a esa guarida ya que le gustaba por que era mas terrorifico,gargamel llego y se metio a la cueva mientras que spiderman y venom tambien lo hacian muy silenciosamente,el dragon se quedo afuera, gargamel puso los pitufos en una jaula grande arriba de una mesa

, tendre mi venganza de lo que me hicieron la otra vez,especial mente tu, pitufina

pitufina:vendran mis amigos a detenerte

fortachon:ya veras gargamel

tontin:te daran tu merecido malvado

willow:ojala vengan venom y spiderman

blossom:nos rescataran eddie y peter

gargamel:Si como no, ven azrael al sotano por mi caldero y posimas

gargamel y azrael fueron mientras la ave de gargamel los vijilaba pero se quedo dormido

fortachon:que ave mas tonta xD

spiderman y venom fueron a donde esten los pitufos ya que se subieron con unas piedras que llevaban por si acaso

venom:hola

fortachon tontin papa y pitufina:Venom

spiderman:hola :v

las otras:spider

venom:hmmm creo que eres mas famoso que yo

willow:que bien que llegaron

smurstromy:que bueno que seguistes mi consejo venom

venom:es un placer :D

venom destroso la celda y todas y todos los pitufos salieron felizes

willow:gracias chicos

papa:si que son heroes

venom:si, soy el mejor

spiderman:tampoco hay que presumir cavo

pero gargamel llego y se enojo

gargamel:queeeee, ave tonta te dije que vijilaras, azrael atacalos

azrael:miaaaaaaaau

azrael fue a capturalos pero no pudo ya que venom lo golpeo pero suave yspiderman aprovecho y se sento de rodillas y azrael callo

venom spiderman:dia del gato apachurado jajaja

los pitufos ypitufas ya habian salido pero willow stromy blossom pitufina papa fortachon tontin y filosofo no ya que se quedaron a ayudarlos

azrael batallaba y luego se canso

spiderman:9 vidas? por que no mejor 9 de energia

todos se rieron pero gargamel se enojo y los empezo a atrapar y eran mas velozes que gargamel pero spiderman y tontin tropezaron y gargamel los agarro

gargamel:ahora veran tontos pitufos malditos

venom:no en mi guardia

pero gargamel los arrojo al caldero y se escucho muy fuerte y venom le dolio y su simbionte se queria salir osea que es cuando el simbionte esucha eso y pasa eso de que se quiere salir

venom:aaaaargh

los pitufos se asustaron y gargamel se rio ya que sabia la debilidad de venom

continuara


	17. Chapter 17

capitulo 17:Sera este el fin del hombre ara a xd

venom se cayo tapandose los bueno odios que le salieron al hacerse pitufo, y gargamel se rio y lo hizo denuevo y venom se molestaba pero paso lo que paso el simbionte se le salio a eddie y se desvanesio,aqui es diferente por que no tenia ese poder de regenerarse

todos se quedaron con cara de 0-0

stromy:venoooom

fortachon:o no puede ser

papa pitufo:que pitufios acaba dde pasar

willow:0-0

spiderman desde el caldero:o dios mio ha matado a venom

tontin:pitufooos

gargamel:que demonios? asi que ese es el pitufo sin su disfraz

eddie se habia echo del tama o de spiderman,6 cm mas alto en vez de 20, y se veia con el pelo parado rubio que lo caracterizaba y estaba despierto en vez de estar inconciente

willow y stromy fueron a levantarlo

willow:wow,detras de eso habia algo lindo

stromy se rugorizo y solo lo levanto

eddie:noooo, mi simbionte ha desaparecido,tuuu maldito pelon antisocial, te golpeare y te derrotare aaaaaah

los pitufos y pitufas lo detuvieron

blossom:wow,eddie no te enojes

fortachon:tio,aun asi estas fuerte

p pa pitufo:wowowo,calmate eddie

eddie:que? si ese era toda mi vida aaargh

eddie intento safarse pero spiderman le dijo que se calmara,que el intentara buscar a venom

eddie:hmmm conociendo al nerd tal vez haga una copia,maldito gargamel ustedes que esperan, atakenlo

los pitufos vieron las piedras pero como eran no fuertes intentaron decirle a venom y las lanzo pero muy apenas pero si pudo lanzarlas fuerte y gargamel se cubria hasta que ya no hubo piedras

eddie:o, pitufos.

gargamel rio y agarro a todos los pitufos y a eddie y los lanzo al caldero

gargamel:alfiiiin, pagaran caro y los podre hacer energia para que yo sea el mejor mago de la historia y el mas malvado jajajaaj

eddie:bueno peter este es el fin :(,siempre te trate como un tonto,lo eres xd, pero ojala y new york le valla bien sin nosotros.

spiderman:no eddie no digas eso,saldremos de aki te lo juro,tu siempres seras mi hermano y seras m i mejor amigo y te juro que nosotros detendremos a gargamel

spiderman se quito la mascara y volteo a los pitufos,

spiderman:perdon por todo chicos,si morimos les digo que ustedes ahora son como mi familia, nos trataron como sus hijos a pesar de ser de otra dimension y muy feos

todos se soprendieron al ver su cara

fortachon:eres mi gemelo

tontin:emmm todos somos casi iguales

papa:Pero el es unico

pitufina:wow, sabia que eras guapo

spiderman:es normal en las chicas

willow:tu crees?

stromy:ummmm

blossom abrazo a los dos y empezo a llorar

spiderman:tranquila,al menso estamos juntos

gargamel:aaa que sentimental,bueno arrojare mis quimicos para hacerlos miooooos

p ro entro el dragon escupefuego y arriba estaba meoldy y lilly con gru on

gru on:Odio a los dragones

melody:lilly dale

lilly le lanzo una lanza de fuego a gargamel en la cola y empezo a gritar correr en circulos y azrael se reia y la ave tambien

melody lanzo una cuerda y todos salieron pero spiderman antes de salir,empezo a brillar

spiderman:que cara,

spiderman habia brillado y se hizo grande,ya que antes de entrar spiderman piso una sustancia que era el antidoto de la pocima pero no le dijo a nadie

spiderman:yahuuuuu,soy yo otra vez y sin ser pitufoooo

todos y eddie se sorpendieron

gru on:Odio los humanos

melody:eres como gargamel

lilly:no puede ser

tontin:aaaaa

fortachon:Wowowowwo, que paso aki

pitufina:eres tu? spiderman

papa pitufo:creo que perdio el efecto la posima pero por que?

willow:peeeeteer o.o?

stromy:o-o

blossom:aaa un mounstro

spiderman:tranquilos, los sacare

spiderman aggaro a todos y se los llevo pero gargamel le lanzo una botella y spiderman la eskivo y lanzo una piedra lo cual gargamel le dolio pero gargamel uso un poco de magia y le salio pelicua y le dio de todo spiderman

spiderman:aaaaa,siento mucho dolor y sudor todos los pitufos se asustaron pero en eso eddie recupero su altura y forma

eddie:QUE BUEN MOMENTO

eddie fue a golpear a gargamel pero gargamel le hizo lo mismo

eddie:aaaa no dure nada x,(

gargamel los iba a desintegrar pero pitufina le lanzo su zapatilla y gargamel le dolio yse tropezo,spiderman se desplomo y eddie fue a golpear a gargamel y le hizo la llave de randy orton, el rko en la mesa

eddie:RKO

spiderman:ooo dios, la cuenta la cuenta

stromy:que estrategia es esa OoO

willow:ni yo se hacer eso :0

fortachon:se lo hare a filosofo

filosfoo:no te atrevas

papa pitufo:bien echo eddie pero ojalan o lo hagias lastimado mucho

gargamel estaba inconciente y azrael se lanzo a la cara de spiderman pero eddie lo quito

eddie:Quieres tener 8 bidas? pues ok

eddie lo lanzo al caldero y el ave se fue a los pitufos y melody le lanzo una flecha de fuego y se fue al caldero a que se acabe su fuego pero en eso spiderman le dolio mucho el pecho, esto era por que le hizo un abujero en su pecho pero peque o

spiderman:oo no, creo que me ire de aqui

eddie fue a spiderman y estaba spiderman muy lastimado,

eddie:no te ballas amigo,no seas asi,ya basta frizer :,v

spiderman:creo que nunca debi de estar sin guardia,oye si regrsas cuida a mi tia may y dile a tony stark que se corte la baraba y cuida a gwen y a mis amigos, note acabez la comida de mi refrijerador que mi tia mey gasta mucho

eddie:no no no no no, quedate o tepego :v

willow::(

papa pitufo:no puede ser peter no te ballas

spiderman cerro los ojos y luego dio su ultimo aliento

spiderman:un poder conlleva una gran responabilidad

esta historia continuara :v. 


	18. Chapter 18

capitulo 18:que sad pitufo,vamos heroes si se puede.

spiderman habia ido al cielo y eddie intento no llorar,los pitufos empezaron con sus lagrimas sad

eddie:maldito piter,por que eres asi :,(

eddie abrazo a peter y lloro pokito y los pitufos se subieron a spiderman y lo abrazaron

eddie:no te lo perdonare como te atreves :,v

eddie recupero su simbionte raramente y miro con enojo a gargamel que estaa noqueado

venom:nosotro somo venom :v, te bo a jakiar pelonchas

willow:Espera venom

stromy:oyee venoom D: COMO LO RECUPERASTEEES?

fortachon:espera grandote

papa pitufo:venom

venom los miro y decidio calmarse y luego hagarro a spiderman y los pitufos se subieron en el todos incluso los que habian salido

venom:paresco espanta brujos xD

venom corrio con spiderman y luego intento lanzar su telara a y si funciono,habia recuperado sus poderes

venom:alfinnnn, soy venom de verdad

todos:wooooooow

el dragon scupe fuego estaba al lado derecho y se asombro por eso y lo acompa aba melody y stromy

habian llegado al pueblo y todos se bajaron de venom

venom:bueno pues que hacemos con mi amigo :(

todos se rodearon alado de spiderman y se aggararon de las manos tristes

venom::(

venom se puso a abrazar a spiderman y luego de milagro revivio,como en la pelicula xd

spiderman:senti cosquillas y algo de miedo en el cielo,dios me dijo oye parker stas demente xd

venom se alegro y lo abrazo y los pitufos lo abrazaron

todos:peeeteeeeer

spiderman:enaaan,digo pitufoooos

spiderman se levanto y venom lo abrazo y lo cargo

spiderman:oye venom, no te pongas sentimental

venom:tu no te pongas como palo, a no ya eres asi

spideramn y venom:ajajajaaj

willow:spiderman,eres el mejor hijo mio

papa pitufo:ahora si pitufeastes hijo

stromy:Eso fue rudo spiderman,pero fue algo triste verte dormido :(

stromy fue a abrazar a spiderman el dedo

spiderman:no sabia que eras asi,para tu caracter

stromy se rugorizo

blossom:no vuelvas a asutarme asi :(

blossom se unio al abrazo

melody:eres muy fuerte spiderman

lilly:oye,eres lindo uwu

spiderman:ayyy me alagas

tontin:que pitufifuerte

fortachon:Fortachon jr

filosofo:tengo una basurita en mi ojo

spiderman:ajajaja no importa llorrar

papa pitufo:cada vez me impresionas mas :)

gru on:odio llorar :,(

goloso:te dio hambre en el cielo :(?

spiderman:Nel

todos abrazaron aspiderman

venom:buenop dejemos de ser cursis ok?

spiderman:quien lo dice?

venom:no

spiderman:No?

venom:no se

todos se rieron

venom:bueno chicos,que pitufiaventura fue esa

spiderman:oye y envez del rko,era mejor una chockeslam

venom:no,esa es de venom,por que es grande y se parece a undertaker

spiderman:por lo negro?

venom:no por lo blanco xD

spiderman:aja si como no

papa pitufo:oigan,aggare una hoja de el libro que tenia gargamel y decia de un portal y me sorpendi,ese libro es de valtazar,el esta escondido y ojala este asi parasiempre

en eso papa pitufo saca la hoja y se la ense a

spiderman:hmmmm,necesitamos que yo y venom hagamos un circulo por que dice que las personas que quieran ir a su universo indicado,tiene que aggararse y decir esas palabras raras

willow:estan seguros?yo considere que se quedaran con nosotras ya que son buenos :,(

blossom:esto es muy triste u.u

melody:no se ballan

stromy:encerio? bueno quiero decirles que gracias por todo

filosofo:segun mis calculos,tardaran 2 minutos en hacer eso

fortachon:ho hombre,encerio tan pronto se van

tontin:que mal :( yo queria que se quedaran para siempre

pitufina:chicos, ellos necesitan cuidar su dimension o si no su ciudad sera destruida, es triste pero es lo mejor para ellos y ojala algun dia nos visiten :,)

papa pitufo:mis pitufitos damos una despedida

todos:adios chicoooos

todos se despedian y spiderman y venom tambien y se aggararon de las manos

spiderman:que atrevito 7u7

venom: ;:v?

venom dijo las palabras y se abrio un agujero

spiderman:bueno pitufos es hora de irnos pero algundia los visitaremos y recuerden,un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad

todos:adios spdierman

willow:adios peter

papa:no te portes mal x)

spiderman:ajajaaj obio no,soy heroe

spiderman se metio y venom dijo

venom:hasta la vista pitufos

melody:eres muy guapo venom :)

stromy:y rudo

fortachon:Y fuerte

tontin:y alto

pitufina:y de buen corazon y chistoso

venom:no

todos:No?

venom:no lo niego ustedes siganle

todos:jajajaajj xd

vvenom se metio al portal y hizo se al de militar despidiendose y igualmente los pitufos

pitufina:adios heroes :;)

venom y spiderman atterizaron en un edificio y la gente que estaba hay se asustaron y corrieron

venom:que nunca han visto a un spiderman negro

se or asustado debajo de las mesas:de a gratis no

venom:oyeeee

se levantaron y luego spiderman dijo

spiderman:no se preocupen,nosotros somos buenos si es que no nos conocen

todos se relajaron al ver a spiderman

chica:onde estaban chicos,la ciudad se ha echo algo de caos aunque los otros vengadores se han ocupado pero el otro venom rojo esta devuelta con mas ejercito,y el doctor de 8 brazos

spiderman:doctor octavios?

venom:carnage?

el jefe del edificio que era el jefe de peter:si,hombre ara a al fin te atrape jajaajajaj y junto con el otro spiderman de negro, no se escaparn quiero ver su rostro,tu el del sombrero ven y fotografialos a estos dos

cuando jonah el jefe y el de sombrero iban a fotografialos habian desaparecido

jonah:te atrapare algun dia hombreee ara aaaaaa

spiderman y venom estaban en otro edificio en la punta de lo mas alto parados

sp derman:crees que los pitufos nos extra en

venom:si,pero recuerda que algun dia los visitaremos

spiderman:si octavios nos manda hay ajajaaj

venom:se,me dijo p tufina que se enamoro de ti xd

spiderman:ami me dijo stromy eso pero de ti

venom:uy,no quiero tonterias cursis con un pitufo, aunque se veia linda y ruda pero no tanto

spiderman:ese simbionte se hizo cursi

venom:khe dihiste stupid

spidermaN;Kyc

venom le aggaro la cabeza y le hizo un cabeza de chorlito pero en eso carnage pasaba con octavios osea osea octavios estaba con sus brazoz metalicos trepando y carnage paso con sus telara as

venom:por todos los pitufos,son ellos

spiderman:xd se nos pego el pitufolenguaje,vamos a pitufearlos?

venom:sera un honor se orita tupsi

spiderman:vamos cj

spiderman y venom se lanzaron con sus telara as como en el final de spiderman 2 onde spiderman se va en uss telara as pero venom lo acompa a

(fondo negro y creditos)

bueno este fic alfin lo acabo mi primo,se llevo muchos dias pero lo acabo,les quiero agradecer por escuchar su fic extra o y yo aporte un poco,les deseo un feliz dia,y este es su ultimo fic de mi primo, hizo otro de stone cold en magiespadas pero ya lo acabo adios y suerte y aqui van unas palabras de mi primo,hola,gracias por ver mi obra rara de mis series favoritas,quiero decearles que les ballan bien y ojala y esto tenga likes y comentarios, adios aracnidos y pitufos,que dios los acompa e.  



	19. Chapter 19

este es un extra de este fic xd,este lo hize yo y es cortito pero ne

capitulo extra de el fanfic de spiderman y venom en los pitufos la aldea perdida

spiderman y venom ya habian acabado con carnage

spiderman pudo destrosar a octavio sus brazos,y luego lo dejo en una telara a atrapado y le dijo que le gusto la dimension a donde lo mando y octavios se rio malvadamente y luego spdierman volteo y se habia escapado

venom por otro lado mato literalmente a carnage,no les digo como por que es algo sangriento pero venom le hizo un game over a carnage para que nunca mas volviera a nacer

spiderman y venom estaban en la casa de eddie que era un departamento algo lindo

peter estaba viendo la tv y eddie comia muchas cangreburges y pollo xdxdxd

peter:hmmm por que la wwe es falsa y bob esponja no es lo mismo

peter cambiaba los canales que le cambia era,the loud house, 1 minuto para ganar,cero en conducta,el chavo del 8,my little pony xd,el soprendente hombre ara a, que pedo,spiderman ve su caricatura xd

eddie:hmmm que rico,que bueno que tu no comes mucho,yo como y no engordo

peter:bien por ti porki

ppeter vio que salia la pelicula de los pitufos en la aldea perdida

spiderman:miraaa eddie es la pelicula donde aparecimos

eddie:espera deja me como mi hamburgesa

eddie se trago su burger y fue a sentarse donde estaba peter en la cama y al ver la pelicula dijo que no puede ser posible

peter:que bueno que no les contamos que eran dibujos inexistentes o si no todo explotaria

eddie:hmmm me pregunto cuando habra salido la pelicula

eddie y peter la vieron y despues al acabar dijieron

eddie peter:Chanfle

eddie:Me gusto la parte donde pitufina derrota a gargamel

peter:ami cuando stromy le lanza una flecha de fuego a esa ave que aparecio en la dimension

luego en la escena de creditos aparecio pitufina y dijo

p tufina:les quiero decir algo a todos,hace tiempo unos dos monstruos que en si no lo eran aparecieron en nuestro mundo,uno era rojo y el otro era negro y era mas alto que el rojo y el rojo era mas guapo

venom: :(  
spiderman:7w7

pitufina:pero en si eran lindos aunque el otro me daba miedo pero al traspasar el tiempo deje de temerle,eran dos seres extra os y eso,alprincipio no les teniamos confianzam pero despues ya vimos que eran heroes y eran de corazon,incluso las otras pitufas confiaron en ellos luego el malvado gargamel nos secuestro y los dos no se rindieron y nos rescataron,eellos eran pitufos pero despues supimos que era una posima de gargamel que los hizo asi,luego perdieron el efecto y eran humanos,ellos se fueron de aqui hace tiempo pero,nos dijjo que algundia nos visitara eran spiderman y venom,quiero decirles si ven esto,gracias por todo y nos vemos

se acabo la pelicual y spiderman y venom estaban felizes

spidermaN:yo creo que es hora de irnos otra vez al rescate

venom:yo creo que si

spiderman venom:gogo power rangers

venom:te pasas nico te pasas :v

spiderman y venom salieron a cuidar newyork una vez mas

bueno ahora si acaba el fanfic xd byeeeee. 


End file.
